In Love with My Best Friend's Brother
by Mia Isabella Cullen
Summary: Bella moves to an apartment next to the one her best friend shares with her brother who Bella happens to be in love with and she has been avoiding since he move there, what's going to happen when they meet again? Read and Find out.


**Hi everyone! I'm so happy to post a new story! I start writing the next chapter for one of my other stories and actually stopped to write this… it kind of popped into my head… I promise I will work in my other stories… You see that is kind of why I just make one shots because when I start trying to make a longer story I take forever. I may be 20 but I had like no time for anything, I go to school, work, second work… take care of my nephews… I just don't have that much time… but I promise I will update at least one of my other stories shortly but I'm not going to promise a date or anything…**

**So now that I got that out of my chest, please enjoy this One Shot! Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and neither do you. :b**

* * *

><p><strong>In Love with My Best Friend's Brother<strong>

* * *

><p>I was completely exhausted after a day of moving. I just wanted to take a shower and sleep without annoying calls, so I turned off my phone. While I have a boyfriend, I don't love him and he knows it. For years I have been in love with a guy who I'm sure doesn't even remembers me. I'm sure I will see him again at any moment...<p>

I moved next to the apartment my best friend Alice lives in, because I'm starting college this year and this place it's really close to Dartmouth. I still don't know how the apartment next to hers happened to be available for me so fast… but hey, here I am.

Alice is the only person I can talk to about me, she is the only one I can be "me" with. I think She knows me better than I do… She is the only one who knows how much Jacob it's pressuring me to "get the bed to good use", I'm starting to think he only wants to get on my pants… But she knows that I don't want Jacob that way… No one can deny Jacob is hot, cute and caring, I know that, she knows that, he knows that… but I don't think I could ever be with him that way…

You get the picture, Alice knows everything about me… except for one little tiny thing that I have never dare to talk about… not even with myself… I'm in love with Edward… her brother.

I don't even want to think about what she would say about me being in love with her brother for the last 3 years. Although she may suspect something is up since I haven't been able to look at her brother in the face for a while… I don't want to think about this anymore, I just want my shower and a peaceful and quiet rest… I may watch a movie or something…

I relaxed my body just as I came in contact with the warm water of the shower. I began to clean my entire body and enjoy the shampoo bubbles in my hair. But since the whole universe is against me of course the bad luck that always follows me had to show up in some way… I heard someone knocking on the door, slipped and almost fell on my ass while the water suddenly turned ice cold. Fuck my life!

I took the first towel I saw and wrapped it firmly around my body, I got out of the bathroom and walked to the front door (really slowly since I didn't want to slip again) and opened it.

"Bella" The little pixie got in and hugged me like she haven't seen me in years.

"Hi Alice, How are you?"

"Oh I'm great, I'm so excited that you are here already, we are going to have so much fun, but Bella… why are you wearing a towel? What if it wasn't me? What if it was my brother who came to ask you to borrow some sugar or something? Did you expect to see my brother? You haven't seen each other since he moved here last year… You know he is always drooling when he sees the pictures of you I show him…" she said with a mischievous smile. My heart was beating very fast at this point, I don't think I'm ready to see him yet...

"Alice, don't be silly, my shower doesn't work…I don't know what's wrong with the water…" Edward is the perfect guy, he would never look at me that way…

"Well that's Great, now you can come home with me, bring your stuff so you can take your shower there." She said jumping up and down… I think she had way too much sugar today… I am not ready to see her brother and suppress the urge to kiss him. I had avoided him for years and now I have to see him?

I couldn't even deny her since she just took my hand and took me out closing my apartment door.

"Alice! I'm wearing a towel!"

"I thought you were going to say no so I didn't have another option." We were already in front of her door.

She rang the bell three times, of course she had to forget her keys…

"I'm coming Alice, Damn it!" said that unmistakable sexy voice from the other side of the door. "One would think you were dying or somethi…" He opened the door and stood there looking at me quietly. I couldn't help the blush that covered my face. Edward always got me really… hot?

Every time I see him I feel like we are the only two people in the room, I had always had this dream where Edward would fall in love with me and be my first kiss, and my first love… my first everything… I always imagine my first time with him…

"I love this beautiful moments when people that haven't seen each other in a while meet again and all, but Bella is going to get sick if she doesn't have a warm shower ASAP." I felt anything but cold right now, no one could feel cold in Edward's presence, I felt like he was taking the towel off of me with his piercing green eyes… At least now I know I won't have to die a virgin… What the fuck am I thinking? What about Jake? The hell with everything I would give everything to be with Edward…

Alice had to drag me back inside her apartment, if it was up to me I would have stayed drowning in Edward's eyes… She left me there in the hall with him and went… I don't know where…

Edward haven't change that much, his copper hair that always maked him look so sexy was still as beautiful as ever… I wonder what if would feel like if a run my fingers trough it…he was tall with a nice body, and those green eyes… I felt like the burned with fire whenever they meet mine… He said nothing, but he looked at me and smiled mischievously, his famous crocked smile that would have made me rip my panties from my body… if I had any on… OH My Good! I'm in nothing bit a towel in front Of Edward Cullen! A little shiver ran through my body.

"Alice it's the shower ready? I think she is getting colder…" Edward said biting his lip while writing a quick message on his cell phone. Actually I think I needed a cold shower right about now or I would end up raping Edward...

"Yeah it's ready Edward." Alice said coming back in the room. "Hmm… Jazz called and he says he needs me… he says it's important but he won't tell me why… I have to go. I'm sorry Bells, but don't worry, I'm sure Edward will take care of everything for you…" She said with a little giggle. "Eddy please be a dear and show Bella where the bathroom is."

"Don't worry Alice; I'll take care of her…" Yes please take care of me…

"That's why I love you Eddy." She kissed his cheek and approached me. "I know you like Edward and he likes you too, I think this is a good opportunity to…" She whispered on my ear while giving me a hug.

"Alice! It's just a shower." I said while blushing…

"Exactly, it's just a shower... Bye Bells." She left the house laughing.

"Well, now we can take a shower." I looked at him raising an eyebrow. "you, I meant you could take a shower…"

"Well, you can join me if you want… But first we need the bathroom don't we Eddy?" I asked innocently. I think that hormones were messing with my personality… Did I really said that out loud?

"Yeah… sure…" He was nervous.

He took me down the hall and showed me the bathroom; I just realized this apartment looks just like mine…

I didn't pay attention to the instructions he was giving me… I just looked at his lips, I'm sure those lips would feel amazing on my body… I'm was getting wet just by listening to him… I'm sure I could have an orgasm just by looking at him…

"I'll leave you alone to finish your shower…"

"Ok" was all I could say trying to hide my frustration… What did you expect Isabella? Edward Cullen would never look at you that way, he is a God you are just a plain awkward girl.

He went out of the bathroom and left me there alone. I took the towel off of me with great disappointment, which disappeared when I accidentally brushed against one of my nipples; the feeling distracted me from everything. I started to touch myself and my thoughts automatically directed to Him…

I run my hands slowly down my body, enjoying every move, until I felt others hands around mine.

"You shouldn't have done that…" He whispered in my ear with his hoarse, deep voice, I could hear the want and desire in it, he pressed me closer to him. I could feel his erection pushing in my lower back and that got me wetter.

"W… What do you… recommend?" I was breathless I needed air. His fingers went slowly down my body until he reached my wet entrance. When he felt what he had caused on me he turned me around and pulled me over the sink, he pressed me against his body and kissed me in a very passionate, not at all smooth way. I loved it.

"Just should have called... me." he said supporting his forehead against mine and smiled at me which caused my legs to surround his waist looking for friction. I moaned with the result, it felt so good…

"I'll remember it next time…" I kiss him as I pulled his shirt off which exposed his well formed body. I run my shaky hands down his torso until I reached his pants, just to chicken out and take them back up to wrap around his neck… He got a hold of my ass and leaned me against the wall without losing an inch of contact. I got down on my knees and took his pants and boxers down without a second thought; I didn't want to chicken out again… Another moan escaped my lips when his hard cock gritted me…

"Like what you see?" Another moan escaped my lips, I tentatively licked the tip of his cock, It felt so hard but soft at the same time… I started to suck his cock helping me with my hands. Edward's moans got louder every time I move my mouth on his length, he was a picture to be seen, his head all the way back in pleasure and he was cursing and moaning, he took a hold of my head, guiding me. This feeling couldn't compare to anything, I have never done this before, but by the look of pure pleasure in Edward's face I was doing a fucking good job…

"Fuck, wait Bella stop, I want you first." I didn't understand until he pulled me up and leaned me back against the wall as he licked my neck and my breasts. The wall was cold, but I was so hot that it didn't bother me. My blood was burning with every touch; it was amazing everything he could do to my body just by touching it.

"Edward... please..." I was desperate.

"Mmm... tell me what you want." Damn him.

"Edward… I want to be yours; I want you to be my first…" I was blushing but when I opened my eyes I saw his smiled at my Confession, which seemed to enlarge more than his pride…

"Whatever you want, My Bella…" I hold my legs tightly around his waist as he carried me down to his… bed… I didn't even realize I was in the bathroom that was inside his room…

He put me down on his bed and crawled over me, his hands snaked up me and he started palming my breast, he pinched my nipples between his fingers making me gasp… He bent his head down and took one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking it. I grasped his hair pulling him closer to me and running my fingers through it…

"Please…" Feeling his mouth on my breast was like heaven but I want more… I need more…

He released my nipple and looked me in the eyes. He nodded and leaned down and kissed me deeply. He positioned himself between my legs and I wrapped them around his hips getting ready for what was coming.

He looked into my eyes and nodded. "This may hurt just a little…" He said with a remorseful look on his face.

He started to push slowly inside me until he came into contact with my barrier; he gave me a small reassuring smile and penetrated me. I let out a scream and a few tears run down my face, he stopped and kissed my tears away, it hurt but it was going away...

He looked at me, looking for my approval to move, I couldn't talk but I wanted him to move, I just pushed my hips in response causing both of us to moan together and so we began to move slowly at first but increasing the peace with each thrust.

"Bella, fuck, yeah..." His voice, hoarse with pleasure was a gift. My hands clung to his strong back scratching him with my nails.

"Edward..." It feels so good to have him wrapped around my body, touching me, pleasing me, inside me…

"You are so fucking tight… feels so good…" I could see his eyes rolling to the back of his head in pleasure.

I felt a coil in my lower stomach; it felt so good... the feeling was incredible. Edward was perfect, and what he was doing to my body was even more perfect.

"Oh… Edward… I'm so close… harder… please…" I was panting and moaning, I need something more to get me where I wanted to be…

He started moving faster and moved one of his hands down my stomach and started rubbing my clit.

"Come for me… Bella…" I could feel myself starting to tighten around him, then with one last thrust I came around him arching my back and screaming his name, and he followed me with a grunt.

I said he could not stay on my feet, I was really tired.

"That was great!" He said breathless.

"Yeah…" Was all I could say… we were still embraced, our bodies, still sweaty for the activity, and without any intention of separating from each other, or at least on my part. I wanted to tell him how I felt but I was too afraid of screw everything up.

"I... I'm sorry, I don't tend to be this impulsive, but I saw you, and… and I couldn't hold myself…" He said seriously.

"it's okay, I'm not like that either… well... you probably figured that out when you realize I was a virgin…" He smiled and kissed me. "I couldn't hold myself either…" I said resting my head on his chest to hide my embarrassment.

He kissed me again and I got the impression that he wanted a second round… I was delighted, but I didn't want Alice to find us in this compromising position…

"Edward..." I wanted to stop him but I couldn't because I felt him getting hard again…

"Shh... be quiet. My sister is having as good a time as we are... I asked Jasper to… entertain her until tomorrow… so… you can stay... if you want of course… I don't want you to feel pressured or anything I just…"

"I want to stay… Edward… I just… I'm scared… I L…" No I couldn't say that I love him… he would freak out and leave me…

"Bella… what did this mean to you?" He said with a serious look in his face… How am I going to answer to this, I know what this mean to me, this is my dream come true, I had always love Edward…

"I…"

"Bella I… I… I love you… There I said it, You are always in my mind, when I moved here I got really frustrated because I wasn't going to see you in a whole year or maybe even more depending on whether you wanted to go to Dartmouth with Alice and me or not and the idea of not seeing you again killed me, I have no life Bella, I go to school, I come back, go to the library, think about you, it's the same damn thing every day, I don't see any other girls, I haven't had sex since I figure out that I love you about three years ago, not a day goes by without thinking about you, Alice told me that you were going out with that Jacob kid and I just wanted to go back to Forks and murder the fucker… Just thinking that he was the one touching you, kissing you, giving you everything I couldn't… When I saw you at the door today only covered in a towel… I even wanted to murder that towel, knowing that you were naked under it I… I felt so happy when you told me I was going to be your first, I know I did things the wrong way, I should have take you on dates and ask you to be my girlfriend first but I just… Please say something…"

I couldn't talk, I didn't know what to say…

"I understand if you don't feel the same way… I…"

"I had been in love with you for the past three years, I couldn't bring myself to say anything, I didn't want to damage my friendship with Alice but I think now she is going to be ecstatic about this… she has been hinting that you and I should be together for a while… About Jacob… well he is in Forks and I'm here with you, we decided that we were just going to try a "long distance relationship" but he say he wouldn't make any promises… so I'm pretty much single now… and I love you Edward… It may sound like a cliché but, I'm in love with my best friend's brother…"

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" Edward say while he attacked my face with loving kisses…

"I love you too Edward, always have, always will…" And that is how our second round started… and our third… and forth…

* * *

><p><strong>So…? What do you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Should I just stop writing? Tell me what you think? <strong>

**I think my writing skills still suck, so if you are interested on being my beta reader, you are welcome to leave me a message.**

**I kind of got stuck in the title of this story so if you don't like it tell me, so I can change it. I'm open to suggestions. **

**PLESE VOTE AT TEEN CHOICE AWARDS IF YOU CAN!**

**PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHO IS THE HOTTEST TWILIGHT GUY! **

**Reading Seggestions: If you like to read something hilariously funny and cool with a sexy italian speaking Edward who is kind of a douchbag go read "How to Fix a Pretty Boy" by XquisiteProdigy she is awesome and that story it's just the best (I can't wait for her next chapter) **

**Love you all**

**Xoxo**

**Mia**


End file.
